


Meant To Be Yours

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: Several months after enrolling in the College Françoise Dupont, Luka Couffaine finds himself falling for his cosmically destined love interest, Marinette. But when lives cross lines, love gets tangled in a web and everyone's loyalty will be tested.This fic was inspired largely in part by the song Meant To Be Yours from Heathers the Musical.Enjoy!





	1. Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meant To Be Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368313) by Heathers the Musical. 



> Here is the first installment of Meant To Be Yours. Leave a comment or kudos, enjoy!

Several months after Luka Couffaine had enrolled in the College Françoise Dupont, he'd managed to adjust to the structure of the prestigious school, excited to meet the fresh faces littering the hallways. Along with meeting new people, Luka had the benefit of spending more time with his friends he'd met all those months ago on his mother's ship during the always exciting music festival.

And while Luka cherished all of his friends, there was one person in particular that had really managed to capture not only his eye, but his heart. 

"Ma-Ma-Marinette," Luke teased his blue-haired friend. "Are we still on for movie night?" 

In a recent effort for Luka to teach Marinette about his world, he'd organized an all out culture fest for the two of them to partake in. 

"Oh no- Was that tonight, gah!" Marinette exclaimed slapping a hand to her forehead. She'd seriously forgotten about their plans when she'd promised a family night after the bakery closed. Her parents had grown increasingly suspicious of Marinette's whereabouts as of late with her secret nightly adventures as Ladybug. "I'm so sorry-"

"Say no more," Luka called coolly. "We can reschedule. What are you doing Saturday?"

Marinette couldn't contain her smile. "Well, I was considering lunch with the Queen of England, but I think I can pencil her in for another time."

"Oh, but Mari, missing such an honor would be a shame- The Queen would be so disappointed if you didn't get tea as expected."

"Well, you know how it is when you're an international fashion designer, you really only can make time for the important things in life." Marinette responded with a giggle.

"In that case, you're on Jiffy-Pop detail," Luka cooed as he picked up one of Marinette's hands and gently kissed her palm. "Until then, Ma-Ma-Marinette."

Within seconds her face had become as red as her classmate Nathaniel's hair, which made Luka chuckle as he walked off down the hallway. 

Alya, Nino, and Adrien had been watching from across the hallway, the first of the three hardly keeping her screeches contained and under wraps. The group meandered across the room to where Marinette was still standing, watching the space the blue haired boy had once been occupying.

" _Girl._ What was  _that_?" Alya all but cried in excitation. "You've never been that cool around  _any_ boy, let alone one you like!"

The crew made their way to the courtyard where they found a table to sit out at and enjoy a lunch they'd all packed from home. 

" _Alya_ -" Marinette hissed. The blue-eyed beauty looked over at Adrien, embarrassed by her friend's admonition. 

Sure Marinette liked Luka. But she also had yet to fully get over Adrien. It was following Luka's arrival that Marinette had talked herself out of her Adrien crush, deciding that since he hadn't shown any signs of reciprocating her feelings, that it was time to move on. And honestly, Marinette thought it was the healthiest move for their friendship. Sure the blonde could still stop her heart in its tracks cold, but Luka had also been sweet on her, making her heart race. And she knew without a doubt that Luka reciprocated at least some of the feelings she had for him. 

"We were just joking around anyways," Marinette said as she began to bite into her sandwich. "It didn't mean anything."

"Nino, back me up here." Alya turned her sights on her boyfriend.

Both the boys at the table sat up straighter, afraid of being torn apart by the lioness that was currently on the prowl.

"I don't know, babe. I don't want to get Marinette's hopes up if we're reading Luka wrong. Some guys are just flirty ya know? I mean none of us really know him all that well, except for maybe Marinette."

Adrien swung an arm around Marinette and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well any boy would be stupid not to see how great of a girl you are, Mari. You're a definite catch and any guy would be lucky to have a chance with you."

Everyone at the table stopped to stare at the model, struck in disbelief at the situation. 

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Adrien pouted, completely missing what his words had meant, as per usual. 

Marinette however couldn't help but have butterflies. For sure she liked Adrien, he made her giddy with joy. But Luka? Well he ignited something else. Something that made her want to sing from the rooftops and write poetry. He was something beautiful and tragic and sang to Marinette like a swan song. Marinette had finished her lunch long before anyone else and while the other three bantered away, she pulled out her sketch book and turned to a page she'd been clinging to recently. 

"That's really good," Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear.

"Th-Thanks. It's still in the beginning process-" She called as she closed her book and slipped it back into her bag. Even though Marinette knew she had a talent, she didn't like others watch her while she worked. Maybe it was superstition or just nerves, but it made everything impossible. 

"I'd really love to see more of your work sometime," Adrien smiled genuinely. 

Marinette cracked a grin as well, seeing how his face lit up. "I'd be happy to show you them. Maybe-"

The bell interrupted Marinette's thought and the group all began to head back to the classroom, the conversation dying with their lunch. 

* * *

 

Marinette's week flew by. Minimal akumas meant more time for friends, keeping the girl's spirits in high hopes that her movie night would be smooth sailing. Late Friday night, while on patrol, Marinette and Chat took a break near the Champ de Mars, overlooking the Eiffel Tower. The view was awe-inspiring and beautiful.

"I never get tired of this." Chat cooed. "Views like this really make the rough part of the job worth every second."

"Chat," Ladybug started.

"Yes, M'Lady?" He purred turning to face her, lying on his side, propping his head up with with is paw in a comically seductive pose, as was usual for the leather clad boy. 

"I need personal advice. And I'd really rather you not ask any specifics. But.. Do you.. Think it's possible to love two people at once?" She asked shyly. 

Chat rolled over to his back and looked up at the starry sky above him. He thought about his own life and his crush on Ladybug. While he really had it in for Ladybug, he also still had his crushes as Adrien too. None that ever outweighed his feelings for Ladybug. But they were still there. Like his friend Marinette. He appreciated her for many reasons and had Ladybug not taken his full affections, he probably would have pursued her as more than a friend.

"Absolutely." He breathed, heavy with his own thoughts.

"How do you know. Which one to choose, I mean." Chat's heart beat faster. Was his Lady talking about him? Had she actually acquired feelings even though she'd sworn up and down time and time again she hadn't?

"Well," Chat began, "I think you have to follow your heart, first, not your head. And then assess, whose been there for you through thick and thin. Would they be loyal to you no matter what? Have they seen you at your worst and stuck by your side? Do they make you want to be a better person? And I think most importantly, do they help you find your self-worth?"

Ladybug nodded her head, mouth pursed in thought. And suddenly, it was like a light turned on behind her ocean blue eyes.

"Thank you, Chat! I think I know what I need to do now." Ladybug sung as she shot to her feet. "I'll see you later this week. Have a good night, Chaton!"

And with that, she disappeared into the night, leaving Chat confused and disappointed on the roof. 

* * *

 

Saturday afternoon, Marinette was giddy to receive a text from Luka to let her know that he was on the way. 

After her night with her feline friend, Marinette realized the cheshire cat was all too right. Marinette had to go after the boy that would be there loyally and help Marinette see her self-worth, not question it. Luka had never once made Marinette question their friendship, unlike her crush on Adrien. And with her realization, Marinette was ready to part with her crush on the blonde that had captivated her heart for so long. 

Changing into a dress and jean jacket, Marinette let down her hair for once, excited for her first, non-date date. Or was it a date? Did it even matter? Marinette was just excited to see the boy that could make her heart sing from the rooftops. When she got the text saying he was here, Marinette shot down the stairs in a new, unknown elated state that gave Marinette a confidence boost she'd never felt before. It almost felt akin to how Ladybug made her feel in the heat of an akuma attack. 

Marinette opened the door and sighed. "Oh, it's you. I was expecting the Queen."

Luka laughed heartily. "Sorry to disappoint, Princess, but I am here on a quest much more important than that."

Marinette felt a little weird hearing that nickname come out of Luka's mouth. That was usually Chat's nickname for her. It almost felt foreign on someone else's lips. But she let it roll off her shoulder. 

"Well, I hope this education lesson is worth missing high tea, young warrior," Marinette smirked, walking towards the living room.

"Oh, it'll be an experience you'll never forget. I bring you the coup d'etat of modern literature, the nirvana of all films, the long forgotten artform that is- The American 80s." Luke whipped out about seven DVDs from his backpack. 

Marinette had been with him up until this point and gave him a questioning look. "The...Eighties? And, Americanized? Oh wow, a true gem I see you've brought me. Maybe it's not too late to catch the Queen."

"Just hear me out," Luka laughed. "These are classics in America. My dad brought my sister and I up on these. He worked on a couple of them as a key grip so I'll give you the fact that there is definitely some bias going in. BUT, these films are revolutionary. Americans to this day will rent out theatres to screen them again because they can't get enough of them. Just give them a chance, I'm sure you'll love them."

Marinette looked apprehensive still but rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Prove me wrong."

She motioned for the boy to throw one onto the TV. 

"Okay, since you think you're up for the task, I'll start us off easy. This one is called "Fast Times at Ridgemount High". This one captures the entire era best in my opinion." Luka joined Marinette on the couch sitting an amicable distance apart. 

About halfway through the movie, Luka pulled out licorice and handed a strand to his friend. They both roared in laughter over the stupidity of the main characters and Marinette decided so far she liked the movies they were watching. When the credits began to roll, Luka gave her a quizzical look as if to say, 'I Told You So'. 

"Okay, that one was funny. But you still have six other movies to go through before I cast my final vote." 

Luka held up two other options. "Fine, you pick this round."

"Let's watch this," Marinette said, grabbing "Heathers" out of Luka's hand. It looked like a romance movie which Marinette was jazzed about. Maybe she could find the confidence to make a move on Luka. 

"I don't know, actually. I don't think you can handle Heathers just yet." Luka took the movie back from her hand and held it up. "This isn't just some sappy rom-com, it's actually pretty dark. I'm pretty sure you're gonna find it too scary within the first five minutes." 

Luka knew his taunting would only make his friend want to watch the movie even more. So when she stood up and wrestled the movie out of his grasp, he couldn't help but laugh. "Your call, Mari, but don't blame me when you start crying."

About halfway through the movie, Marinette paused the show. "Okay, let me get this straight. So Veronica and J.D. are killing people for... What, social prestige?"

"No, no, it's more so Veronica has been wrapped up in J.D.'s crazy scheme in which he's just a psychopath on the run, taking the law into his own hands. Think of this as a modernish western where the mean girls are the outlaws. And J.D.? He thinks he's the Sheriff. Veronica just got stuck in the middle somehow, unable to leave but also unable to not partake in the evil."

Marinette nodded and they continued on with the movie. Once the credits rolled, Marinette turned to Luka with an eyebrow raised. "Alright, I'm not gonna lie, I loved that but also it was crazy, but also funny? What's next?"

Luka smiled. "It's my favorite of the bunch I have here for sure. What about this one?"

Marinette looked at "The Breakfast Club", a smile appearing on her face. "I'll trust you because the other two were great, but also what kind of name is that?"

"You'll see," Luka nodded firmly. 

While watching the movie, Marinette began to grow tired, they'd been staring at the screen for so long that her eyes were straining to stay open. She and Luka had shifted closer to one another at some point and so Marinette saw an opportunity and leaned over, laying her head on Luka's shoulder.  _Success,_ she thought as Luka wrapped an arm around her. After the film finished, neither of the two moved, just breathing and taking in each other's company. 

Luka had begun to draw circles on Marinette's arm where his hand still laid.  Both of them were content with the current situation. "Which member of the club do you think you are?" Marinette asked softly.

He thought about it for a moment before deciding. "I'm definitely Bender."

"The criminal," Marinette joked, but the silence hung heavy. 

"Who are you?" Luka asked. Marinette honestly didn't even know anymore. Both in terms of the movie, and life. 

But before Marinette had a chance to answer, the couple heard the turning of the locks from the door, a telltale sign that Marinette's parents were returning from their night out. 

Faster than lightning, the two shot apart on the couch, neither wanting to test the quiet fury that may have come from Tom Dupain-Cheng had he found them in their previous state. 

Luka began to say his goodbyes while making small talk with Marinette's parents. Before he left, he handed Marinette a stack of the movies they didn't get to watch. "Some homework for you, Ma-Ma-Marinette. See you monday." And with that, the hurricane that is Luka Couffaine walked out the door. 

After saying goodnight to her parents, Marinette retreated to her bedroom to plop down on her bed, unable to hold back the cheshire grin that lit up her face.

"Looks like someone had a good night," Tikki called. 

That she did. Marinette fell asleep with her smile plastered to her face, elation coursing through her veins. For once things were looking up. 


	2. Push The Limits

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Marinette worked her way through the movies that Luka had left her with. And to her utter surprise, she really enjoyed the flicks.

Marinette had found that the shows were all surprisingly relatable and were a nice break from reality.

After her marathon had come to a close, the girl had been struck with inspiration and she took to her sewing machine. It wasn't until the sun had risen the next morning that Marinette had realized she still had yet to sleep, but she sat there beaming, holding in her hands the finished product.

Grabbing her bag, Marinette took the new coat she'd made and began her journey to the school, on a quest to find Luka.

When she arrived the school yard was packed with classmates, yet Marinette didn't see the one boy she'd been hoping to run into. 

"Marinette!" A familiar voice called from behind her. 

Turning around, Marinette was met with a pair of green eyes hovering over a beaming smile. 

"How was your weekend?" Adrien began, having just entered through the doors. 

Before either of them could utter a word, a piercing scream came from somewhere upstairs in a classroom. Within moments, glass and debris exploded into the yard, an akuma had been released. 

"I have to go-"

"Sorry, Mari, I have to-"

Both parties exclaimed at the same time, neither one taking a moment to hear what the other half said.

Marinette dipped into the bathroom, calling excitedly, "Tikki, Spots On!"

The akuma was nothing to worry about, easily being defeated with a trick between Ladybug and Chat.

Within 20 minutes, the situation had been contained. But before Ladybug could say her goodbyes to her partner, he grabbed her arm.

"M'Lady. I know we hadn't planned on patrol tonight, but I really need to talk to you about something. Could we maybe-" Chat was cut off by the beeping of his ring. 

"You'd better go, Kitty," Ladybug smiled softly. "How about I meet you at the usual spot?"

Chat nodded and flashed one last grin before disappearing into one of the buildings nearby. 

* * *

 

That night when Ladybug found her way to the Champ De Mars, she found her partner already waiting for her, tail wagging in anticipation. 

"It would seem it's alley cat season. You're not singing all alone up here are you, Kitty?" Ladybug teased. 

"No, no singing for this alley cat, M'Lady." Chat seemed a bit forlorn. 

"Are you okay, Chat?" Ladybug asked. 

A nod.

"It sure doesn't look like you are."

Ladybug joined him on the roof to sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

The usually chipper boy seemed nervous, rubbing his arm as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to do it. "Ladybug, I-"

He cut himself short. "Go on, Kitty."

"I...I don't know how to bring this up so I'm just going to say it. The other night, when you were asking about being in love with two people. It wasn't about me, was it?"

Ladybug looked at her partner who had seemed to grow into himself, nerves abundant. "Chat..."

"No. It's okay, Ladybug. I don't know why I though- It was stupid. My mistake. He's probably a great guy." Chat's voice broke as he stood up, ready to bound off into the Parisian night. 

Music poured out of one of the cafe's below, playing a melodic love song. The stars were shining bright and the glow of the city could warm the soul. It really was a beautifully romantic place to be. Yet Marinette felt guilty that she could break such a great friend's heart in such a magical place. The girl jumped up to grab her partner's arm before he could go anywhere.

"You're a really important friend to me, Chat. I just- I'm sorry. I don't even know you out of the mask-"

"But I want you to, Ladybug. I've wanted to get to know you better but you won't let me in." Chat mewed somberly. Somehow, they'd become very close in this instant and were almost chest to chest, looking at one another, a breath away. 

"You know we can't do that, Chat. It wouldn't be safe. Maybe one day-"

Chat cut her off. "Well what if one day it's too late? What if you forget about me? Or I decide I can't do this anymore? I love you, Ladybug, but it would hurt me to know you're with another guy and there's nothing I could do to prove my feelings for you, all because we have these stupid suits standing in our way."

Marinette's throat jumped. Lately she'd noticed that Chat had been really trying to prove his feelings, and for some reason Marinette had been considering giving in for once. But then Luka came into her life and any thought of those feelings had flown out the door. But as Ladybug, it upset her to see Chat hurting like this. It was how Adrien could have made Marinette feel for a long while and so Marinette knew the pain. 

"I'm sorry, Chat. I just- I can't. I have someone else and-"

Chat's face dropped. "It's alright M'Lady. I understand."

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm. Something that seemed familiar for some reason.

"What's his name?" Chat asked, something heartbreakingly sad about his tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything funny. I just want to know the name of the guy who has captured my Lady's heart. He must be a great guy." Chat said as he saw Ladybug's face.

Chat didn't actually expect his distant partner to tell him anything so when his Lady's lips responded with the name that didn't sound so foreign, Chat was confused. "His name is Luka. And he really is a great guy. And I know you'll find someone too, Chat. You're an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to be loved as fiercely as you love."

Looking back at Ladybug, Chat felt his face fall as his brain started turning wheels.  _Luka?_ How many Lukas could there be in Paris.

"I have to go, Chat, but please don't stay out here for too long." His Lady began to walk away.

Chat started considering all the facts he knew about his Lady. She was his age, went to school (and for awhile was thought to have gone to the same one as Adrien's), the blue hair, the big ocean eyes.

But,  _Luka_ , that name couldn't just be a coincidence. Chat watched his Lady swing off into the direction of the bakery that Chat had frequented too often in his free time.  _It couldn't be._

Chat had always respected his Lady's identity but this time something felt different. Chat began to run, darting from roof to roof, finding his way to his friend Marinette's house. And just as he suspected, he watched as Ladybug swung onto her balcony and take the skylight window down to her room. 

Collapsing against the building, everything was piecing itself together. Even earlier that day, Marinette had darted off during the akuma. How could Adrien have been so blind?

But what about the times Chat had flirted with Marinette? She seemed so open to his advances... Unless. She was only friendly because she spent way more time with the boy than he had previously realized. What better way to keep an identity secret than to use your alter ego to throw her partner off the scent. 

Something began to bubble in Chat's stomach as he considered all his encounters with Marinette.  _It was her. This whole time._

How had Adrien been so blind? 

And then Adrien's face became hot and wet. Had it begun to rain? Chat reached a hand up to wipe away the water that was streaming down his face. No rain. 

Below, Chat noticed a boy making his way to the bakery, his blue locks floating in the light breeze. Of course he had to show his face right now. And then a knife was jammed into the boy's heart as his mind wandered to realize that Luka, the boy Marinette was currently pursuing, was also into her. It was plain as day at school. The picture of Luka kissing his Ladybug floated into Chat's head, and a new feeling found its way to Adrien. Something red hot and angry. Using this new energy, Chat bounded off into the night, heading home. 

* * *

 

Marinette sat on her bed, thinking about her heart wrenching conversation with Chat. She hated hurting him like that. But it was for the best, right? I mean there was a reason the kwamis had warned both of them from ever revealing their identities. 

The dinging of her phone pulled Marinette out of her thoughts. 

_Boombox._

_Look outside._

Marinette jumped off her bed and went over to her window to see Luka standing downstairs waving. 

The girl smiled as she made her way to let her friend in. 

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, butterflies in her stomach. 

"I didn't get to see you earlier today, but I had to come see you. I had a really great time last night. I was wondering if you're free on Friday, if we could maybe, catch a movie? They're showing my favorite 80's film in theatres and I figured since you-" Luka began rambling.

"Yes!" Marinette, was elated. "I would love to." 

"Perfect," Luka, seemed to have a weight melt off his shoulders. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Luka began to turn towards the door, but Marinette called, "Wait! Where's your jacket?"

Luke was only wearing a t-shirt and even in Ladybug's suit, she had been freezing earlier.

"Jackets are overrated," Luka laughed, nonchalantly. "I'll be okay, promise."

"Wait right here," Marinette called as she bounded up the stairs to her room. She rummaged through her stuff from the day, looking for the present she had tried giving to the boy earlier. "I know it's here somewhere..Aha!"

Marinette bounded back downstairs brandishing a dark black trench coach with electric blue lining. It screamed a mix between Back to the Future meets Say Anything meets David Bowie meets Jagged Stone. It was cool to say the least and the way Luka's face lit up told Marinette that he liked it too.

"Marinette, this is wicked!" He pulled the jacket on over his clothes and popped his collar. Faking his best American accent, Luka held out his hands in presentation. "This jacket is totally gnarly."

Marinette blushed, "It was nothing really. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm seriously never taking this off," Luka called as he began backing out the doorway and onto the street. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ma-Ma-Marinette."

Luka waved goodbye before darting around one of the street corners. He really did make her heart race.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Marinette found her friends Alya and Nino sitting on one of the benches early in the morning. 

"Where's Adrien?" Asked Marinette.

"He stormed off about five minutes ago. He's totally buggin' today, don't know why though," Nino called, obviously having been targeted by Adrien's wrath. 

Not long after Marinette had joined her friends, Adrien found his way back to the group, a bounce in his step and and sly smirk on his face. 

He sat with the group, not saying anything.

Alya turned to Marinette, hoping to get the low down on her weekend. "So how did your date with Luka go, girl?"

"It's wasn't a date, Alya, at least I don't think it was," Marinette blushed, "But it was a fun time. We're going to see a movie on Friday-"

Alya squealed, "Okay, now  _that_ is a date, I want all the details as soon as-"

Adrien turned to Nino, trying to block out the conversation that was happening. "I don't see why anyone likes Luka anyways, we don't really know him all that well. Even Marinette said so herself."

Adrien watched Marinette's reaction without looking at her, noticing that her face fell slightly. "I mean for all we know, he could be that Hawkmoth guy that causes all the trouble in Paris."

Marinette looked down, this time upset at the thought.

Alya snapped at Adrien, "You know that's not true. What's your deal today? You've been cranky ever since you got here, why do you-"

Marinette slipped away from the group of three as they began their banter. She didn't want to be involved. She began looking for the blue haired boy she was hoping to see in the crowd. When his familiar face appeared at the front doors, Marinette ran over to him.

"Wow, looking good. I'm digging the new threads," Marinette looked over Luka's stylish ensemble that was straight out of one of their movies, and Marinette's new coat to top it all off. "The converse are a nice touch." Marinette laughed. 

"I had to show off my favorite new coat." Luka twirled smoothly. 

"Very chic, for sure. Oh, also I have your movies-" Marinette began as she rummaged through her backpack, handing them to her friend.

While the two bantered, Marinette didn't notice Adrien make his way over to the duo, his smirk plastered hard on his face again. 

"Luka, looking like a true rebel in that coat. Where'd you find that?" Adrien said cooly. 

"Marinette made it for me. She's a really talented designer-"

"Oh I know. She's one of the best. Speaking of being the best, I was talking to your sister Juleka. I was really curious about why you hadn't been going to school up until now." Adrien's tone was getting colder. 

The people around the school yard began to watch the three of them, listening to Adrien's words. Alya and Nino began to walk over to the group as well. 

"Adrien, please, not now," Luka pleaded, eyes darting around to everyone that was staring at him. 

"Adrien, whatever it is you're doing,  _stop_ ," Alya snapped. 

Adrien turned towards Marinette. "Sorry to break it to you, Princess, but your Prince Charming is nothing but a liar, a delinquent, and a fraud. Did you know he got expelled from his last school for defacing public property? And the time after that, he spent real time in the juvenile center for beating up some kid. Now he's here and who knows what he plans to do next. I'm sure he won't be afraid to break a few hearts along the way."

"That's enough, Adrien," Marinette snapped, something she'd never done before. 

Everyone in the school yard was listening and watching Luka's next move. 

Marinette watched as his face turned red and his eyes turned glossy. "I'm so sorry, Marinette."

Luka began to notice that everyone was staring at him and his legs began to shake with nerves. Holding the movies Marinette had given him, Luka turned on his heel and pushed through the crowd that was around him, running out the school yard doors. 

"What the hell was that, Adrien?" Alya shoved the blonde.

"Totally uncool, bro," Nino called. The crowd began to disperse but the four of them still were all tense. 

Marinette took Adrien by the arm and dragged him to somewhere private. "What the  _hell_ Adrien."

The boy looked taken aback by the girl's response. He'd never heard her curse before. 

"Why did you do that?"

"You needed to know the truth-"

"I  _knew_ the truth. Juleka told me about it months ago! You didn't need to embarrass him like that. He doesn't even know that I know. Why have you been acting like this?" Marinette all but screamed. 

A scoff from Adrien. " _Why_ have  _I_ been acting like this? Why have  _you_ been acting like this? This isn't like you Marinette, to just trust some-"

Adrien had laid a hand on her shoulder but Marinette brushed it off in anger.

"No Adrien. That's enough. I don't know what's up with you right now, but I'm going to go check on Luka. While I'm gone, maybe check your attitude because you're only hurting yourself."

But before Marinette could even take a step, there was a crashing noise and screams to accompany it. And before Marinette could even process what was happening, she knew in her heart that Luka had been akumatized.  

"We'll talk about this later." Marinette yelled at Adrien, ducking into the nearest closet. 

Right now, she had an akuma to stop. 


	3. Fast Times at College François Dupont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the playlist I use while writing this story? You can find it on Spotify here and listen along with me (I used two separate lists so you can choose which one but I mainly relied on the second one). I'll list all the songs used in this chapter at the end. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/myplay.com/playlist/19PgP2QSGPcm6Ve8VhbtpG?si=dSPWaJiRRGm22SZKmFCQLg
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX4UtSsGT1Sbe?si=5lOHQttRRsWZDjbyOQQB4w
> 
> Interested in the fashion in this chapter as well? Check out the fashion spread I made for the characters here: http://adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com/post/172616851276/meant-to-be-yours-fashion-spread-read-the-fic

Marinette had ducked into a closet to transform into Ladybug. She knew that Luka was probably about to start hunting down Adrien at any moment, positive that Luka would want revenge on him for the embarrassing display earlier. But before Marinette could say anything to her kwami who had floated out of her purse to say something, the closet door began to rattle. 

"What-" Marinette began to question and suddenly a light of bright pink blasted the door off it's hinge. A rush of colored lights flooded the closet along with smoke and Marinette watched as she began to transform- But this time without Tikki. Marinette's normal clothing melted into a pair of metallic light pink tights, a white skater skirt, and an oversized teal sweater with vibrant stripes. Her hair had become curly and fluffed and her wrists were heavy with chunky bracelets. Tikki was looking at Marinette in shock. 

"Marinette, your clothes-" 

From outside the hallway, the sound of an organ began to play.

"What in the-" Marinette began. 

" _Well I guess it would be nice-_ "

"Tikki, I think that music is coming from the loud speakers." Marinette whispered. The sound of clicking heels on the linoleum floor neared the two and Marinette held her shirt collar open.

"Tikki, hide!"

The silhouette of someone appeared in the smoke. She could see their form was almost shapeless, but that they had a popped collar.  Suddenly, the blonde hair had become visible. The usual golden locks were now streaked with light blue and coiffed. Adrien's usual outfit had melted away to short white tennis shorts and white t-shirt to match along with a light blue jacket with a popped bright red collar. 

Marinette snorted. "What. Are you wearing?"

Adrien looked down and put both his hands on his hips. "I didn't choose this, it chose me."

" _I've got to have Faith-a, Faith-a, Faith-_ "

"What exactly is going on?" Marinette asked pushing past the boy she was still angry with. The hallway they'd previously been in had turned into something that seemed much more dated and colorful.

Hovering in the middle of the walkway was a giant neon sign that read 'Scene 1'. Marinette pointed up at it while giving Adrien a worried look.

"What do you think that means?" She asked, finally noticing that they were completely alone, the only noise coming from the music echoing down the hallway. 

"I don't know but I don't like it." Adrien said taking a step towards the light. 

The second both of them passed under it, the music cut and the sound of a bell rang, this time a different song began to play. 

" _Six O'clock already, I was just in the middle of a dream-_ "

The sound of a skateboard came from behind the two.

"Look out, coming through-" Nino came flying between the pair, donning a teal blue t-shirt with an oversized geometric patterned shirt and dark black jeans. His hair had also been puffed into a shape of some sort on his head.

" _It's just another manic Monday-_ "

"Adrikins!" The duo turned around to see a girl wearing a pink jean vest and black skirt with tights come clopping towards them in her heels. Her hair was massive and floated around her like a halo. 

"Chloe?" Adrien and Marinette both asked at the same time. 

The girl gave Marinette a quizzical look, "Adrien, why are you hanging with the weirdo new girl?" 

"What?" Adrien asked as Marinette huffed. 

Chloe took Adrien's hand and was pulled away from the girl, leading him across the hallway to a group of people who were gathered together. Marinette shrugged at him, deciding to go along with the gimmick and see what happened. 

"Ignore her, she's got about as many braincells as I have corvettes. Which in case you're wondering, I don't own any corvettes. I'm Alya," A girl walked up from behind, holding out her hand. 

Shewas wearing a dark purple crop top and a pair of color blocked pastel shorts with converse. Her hair was curly and blown out, a total babe and Marinette recognized her as her own best friend. 

"Alya, what's going on?" Marinette said, ignoring the hand extended to her. 

Alya began to lead Marinette down the foreign hallway. "The social class here is definitely hierarchical but if you can stay in good graces with the populars," She gestured to the group Adrien was now standing with, "You'll be left alone. We have a system here and as long as you don't break it, you'll be happy."

"Alya, where exactly  _is_ here?" Marinette asked, not recognizing the school they had been exploring. 

"Girl, are you feeling okay? You're at Ridgemount High. I know you just transferred in and all, but try to keep up. Things tend to move fast around here."

The bell rang and the lights from earlier came back, blinding Marinette. She covered her eyes before realizing somehow she was now in a classroom. In the center of the room, a giant neon sign was hanging up again.  _Scene 2_. A teacher was standing at the front of the room and was staring at her. 

Marinette realized he must have asked her something so she said the most intelligent response she could muster back. "What?"

"I  _said_ do you know. Where. You're. Going? The Principal's office? Do you need someone to walk you there?" The man said, enunciating each word like Marinette spoke another language. The entire classroom erupted in laughter. 

"Uh, I can take her sir." A familiar hand was raised. It was Adrien. 

The teacher made a stern motion, telling Adrien to take her. He shot out of his desk so quickly that Marinette would have missed him had she blinked. He put an arm on her back guiding her out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Once they were out of sight, Adrien turned to her. "Do you know what's going on?"

Marinette shook her head. She looked around. "Alya said something earlier, a name. She called this place Ridgemount High. If I'm right, this place is from one of the movies Luka and I-" 

The speakers made an unpleasant noise.  _ATTENTION. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL. OUR SPECIAL GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED AND WOULD LIKE TO BEGIN WITH THE SHOW._

Adrien and Marinette were suddenly joined by mobs of students running out of their classrooms towards where Marinette assumed there must be an assembly hall. Alya was in the crowd as well and when she saw Marinette, she grabbed her hand and started pulling her with, losing Adrien somewhere in the rush. 

"Marinette, you're going to  _love_ this. The Couff De'Tat band members are transferring into school here because their mom wants them to get a more traditional schooling approach. To welcome them in, the school board is letting them play a set for us! We have to hurry or we won't get a decent spot." 

Many of the classmates passing by were wearing shirts that read the name of the band that Alya mentioned, splashes of teal and magenta highlighting their name. When the group reached the assembly, all of the lights were dark except for the increasingly familiar glow of the signs Marinette had been seeing everywhere.  _Scene 3._ The two girls made their way to the front of the stage, pushing past classmates. Soon enough, the stage lit up in the same teal and magenta colors that had been printed on the shirts. Music began rolling in. 

A tall man facing away from the crowd was playing an electric guitar. The rest of the band were lit up one by one as they began to play their respective instruments. On keytar, a girl with a giant magenta streak smiled and waved to the crowd making everyone go crazy. Marinette recognized her as Juleka, making her jaw almost drop. For once, Juleka was in bright colored clothing and had pops of color throughout her makeup. Standing next to her, playing tamborine, was a tall blonde girl that Marinette almost didn't recognize due to her hair. The girl's hair was longer than she'd ever seen, falling past the girl's hip, perfectly crimped and pinned into a high ponytail. Rose's clothing was all metallic pink, shimmering underneath the lights while she danced next to her friend. On synthesizer, Mylene was rocking a half-shaved head, the other side died a bright orange and coiffed perfectly. Her green romper was accented with a black and white plaid skirt as well. Ivan on drums was a completely different person with longer hair than Alya's while rocking his leather jacket. As the crowd was cheering for the words, Marinette realized who the last person was, long before he turned around to reveal his teal locks. He was rocking the outfit he'd been wearing earlier, still donning Marinette's jacket. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, but Marinette was positive that this was her friend. So why did he look so... normal?

" _Momma said, you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait,_ " Luka sang. 

Marinette began looking around trying to find Adrien in the crowd to warn him that this wasn't what it seemed. Something was wrong. 

After the song finished the band started playing a different song. This time fog began to roll onto the stage, lasers lighting up the assembly room. Luka pointed at Marinette in the crowd and smiled as all the screaming girls turned to face her. A spot light found Marinette. 

" _I've got my mind set on you. I've got my mind set on you-_ " Luka began.

Marinette started blushing, not wanting all this attention on her. This felt like a bad dream. Before long, the song ended and Luka began to talk into his microphone. 

"Hello, Ridgemount High, we are Couff De'Tat and we're so happy to be rocking here with you. Thanks for coming out to see us, we're gonna give you one last song before we go so sing along if you know this one!" Luka strummed his guitar. 

" _We can't start a fire without a spark-"_

 _"Even if we're just dancing in the dark-"_ The entire band were giving backing vocals. And soon enough, the entire gym had joined in. Marinette didn't think she'd ever heard the song but she danced along anyways. 

Soon enough, Adrien had made his way through the crowd to Marinette. "Hey, I finally found you. Let's dip so we can talk- Is that-" Adrien had finally looked at who was on the stage. The two made eye contact and it could be felt like an electrostatic current running through everyone's heart all at once. Luka looked over at someone in the crowd and nodded his head toward Adrien and Marinette and soon enough Nino had appeared, grabbing Adrien's arm.

"Hey bro, we got to talk." Nino lead Adrien off before he could even protest.

Once the show had ended, Marinette and Alya were hanging out by the lockers again. Within moments of their chat, Marinette heard a bang as someone put their hand over her head to lean on one of the lockers. Alya squealed in excitement as Marinette turned to come face to face with a certain teal haired boy. He was close enough that Marinette could feel his breath and she felt as if her heart might explode. Marinette had begun to get caught up in the illusion and Luka definitely knew how to make her light headed. 

"Enchante," He sang as he picked her hand up and placed a kiss in her palm. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Ma-Ma-Marinette," The girl spilled out before she could even realize what she was doing. 

"Well, Ma-Ma-Marinette. It's good to meet you. Want to grab lunch with me?" The boy took his glasses off to reveal two deep and intense eyes meeting with hers. This had to be her Luka. It seemed so real. 

The rest of the school had now entered the hallway from the assembly hall and watched with bated breath as the exchange occurred, the girls jealous, the boys intrigued by who this cool girl that had caught the attention of Luka Couffaine was as well. 

"Marinette..." Adrien called out from the crowd as he watched what looked like Luka going in for a kiss. Something in him turned and he suddenly felt the need to cry.

Marinette herself felt this weird anger bubble forth towards Adrien again, remembering how he'd acted toward Luka this morning. "Luka, I'd love to have lunch with you."

Marinette took Luka's arm and they began to walk off down the hall. 

As time passed, Marinette noticed that nothing had been happening other than the weird change of scenery. Was this all the akuma was trying to do? Have a good time? Because if so, Marinette had no complaints. She was enjoying herself fully, even feeling Tikki peek through her sleeves every once in a while to get a glimpse of what was happening. 

Over lunch, Luka told Marinette about his life traveling the country as a rockstar. 

"I've been living the dream, but it gets lonely, you know? I'm just happy I met you, Ma-Ma-Marinette. You've made living here worth it." Luka smiled. 

Marinette could feel Adrien watching from across the room, jealousy bubbling up.  _What was up with him_ , Marinette thought. Something had happened that morning between them, but Marinette couldn't remember what. Did it have to do with... Luka? Marinette wasn't sure. Everything seemed so hazy. But Luka seemed fine? Maybe it was all dream.

"Let me take you out tonight, Marinette. I can show you a piece of my world." Luka said gesturing to his band mates that sat at a table nearby. "I promise, you'll love it."

Marinette agreed. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful and Marinette was buzzing in excitement for what was to come later that night. While she was waiting for Luka to pick her up, she turned on her stereo and began rocking out to songs. 

" _Can you hear me calling? Out your name-_ " Marinette sang into her hair brush. 

" _Something's happening to me. My friends say I'm acting peculiarly-_ " Marinette was dancing around in her underwear, oblivious to the time. 

At 8:30, the landline phone on her desk began to ring. 

"Hello, Dupain-Chang residence," Marinette sing-songed as she turned down the music.

"Hi, I'm looking for the most rockin' babe in all of Paris, do you know where I can find her?" Luka's voice rang through. 

"This is she, how can I help you?" Marinette laughed.

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know I'll be over in ten minutes to pick you up. Don't keep me waiting beautiful. I'll ring the door when I'm there." The phone clicked.

Ten minutes? Marinette had to hurry up and get dressed. Throwing on a long sleeved blue dress, so Tikki could follow along, Marinette also tied her hair out of her face with a velvet headband.

The phone began to ring again and Marinette scrunched her nose up. Who could that be? 

"Hello, Dupain-"

"Marinette, where are you? I really need to talk with you, I think-"

"Sorry who is this?" Marinette asked, unsure.

"It's Adrien."

"Who?"

"Adrien Agreste. Marinette if you're joking this isn't funny-"

The doorbell rang downstairs.

"Sorry, I really don't recognize your name. I have to go, but have a good night."

Marinette hung up the phone and bolted downstairs to be greeted at the front door by the one and only boy she'd been waiting for. "Luka!"

He picked her up with one arm and swung her around before gesturing with the other hand. "Want to check out my horse and carriage?"

"A corvette? I see you're breaking out the race winner," Marinette joked. 

The two hopped in the car and began making their way to the place Luka had been telling her about. It was a fancy club above a record shop near the Champ de Mars that only the most elite Parisians were invited to.

When they arrived, they were lead to a private area overlooking the dance floor with a large booth and table. The two sat and talked for ages about their dreams, but for some reason, Marinette felt like she was forgetting something. It nagged at her all night long. A little after 9, Marinette excused herself to the bathroom, heading out of their lounge into a hallway. The bathroom was a maze to find in the dark, but once she found the right hallway to take she was spooked by how quiet it was. It was just her on this floor and so she began walking quicker, nervous for some unknown reason. 

The music from the club poored out of the speakers above, and Marinette began to sing along. 

" _Godbless mother nature, she's a single woman too-_ " In a smooth motion Marinette was pulled backwards.

She began to fight backwards, not letting her assailant win. "Marinette! Stop, you need to stop, please!"

The use of her name made the girl freeze. Turning around she was met with green eyes that burned into her soul and wavy blonde locks that tugged at her heart strings. "Who are you?"

Marinette's question hung heavy in the air. 

"Marinette. It's me. Adrien." Marinette remembered the name from the phone. Had this creep stalked her here? She shoved him away and stormed back the way she had come from before. 

"Listen, I don't know who you are so please just leave me alone. You're scaring me."

" _Ladybug._ " Marinette froze. _How did he..._

Turning on her heel she really looked this boy over. "Listen. I need to know how you know who I am. This isn't a joke to be-"

"Marinette." The boy took both her shoulders in his hands. "I need you to think hard. Think back to this morning. Remember, we were in the school yard and you gave Luka those DVDs. I-I started a fight with him, which I probably shouldn't have, but then Luka stormed off. You and I? We're friends. Or, at least I hope we can be again. We're currently in this weird dream or something- Look. Look up."

Above them, a sign glowed with the words  _Scene 7_  emblazoned on it. "Scene 7..." Whispered Marinette.

Her brain started turning again and she remembered how her day seemed to rush past her, how the last thing she was trying to do was to find an akuma-

"Mon dieu, I remember." Marinette made eye contact with Adrien and blushed. And then she screamed. "Wait! How do you know I'm Ladybug?" 

"It's a long story, now let's go. Before you start to forget again." The two began to make their way through the club, trying to find their way to the door.

"How do we get out of here?" Marinette yelled. 

"I don't know, but we have to stick together!" Adrien yelled tugging her through the crowd of people. 

A new song began to play overhead and the crowd started singing along, moving sporadically to the dance.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but I have a feeling that Luka is gonna figure out where I am real soon." Marinette called to the blonde. 

Adrien looked back to ask her why she'd say that but then noticed Luka standing at the railing of the balcony, watching the crowd. Of which  _everyone_ was dancing to the song in synchronization now. 

" _You know it's Thriller, Thriller night. And fighting for your life inside a-_ "

Luka's eyes were scanning the room and noticed the two running towards the doors, Marinette's blue dress sticking out like a sore thumb. 

The duo barreled through the double door and down the stairs to the streets below. "Which way?" Adrien called?

"This way," Marinette ran towards a bright red corvette that was parked not too far down the street. "I think the akuma has to be in one of the DVDs."

The two hopped into the car as a  _Scene 9_ popped above them. And like every moment that had come before with the signs, music began to drift into the night.

" _I hear the drums echoing tonight-_ "

Marinette hoped her suspicions from earlier in the day were correct as she put her foot on the gas pedal of the car. The engine began to rev. "Adrien! I don't think any of this is real. It's set up to work like a movie. That's why there's scenes. I think this world is meant to do whatever we will it to do," Marinette called as she noticed in the mirrors that Luka was running full speed at them from behind, his band member goonies in tow. 

Apparently Adrien was watching too because he yelled, "Well give it the gas then, let's get out of here!"

Marinette slammed her foot down and the car lurched out into traffic. Marinette began to weave through the Parisian streets, speeding at a top pace.

"Hey Adrien," Marinette's voice was nervous.

"Yeah?"

" _I guess the rains down in Africa-_ "

"Maybe I should have mentioned this before," She began. "But I don't know how to drive a car."

Adrien turned his head faster than a flash of lightning. "You don't know how to  _drive_?" 

A light in front of them began to change and the car wasn't stopping. "Marinette, slow down! Marinette-"

The two of them began screaming and as the light neared closer, it turned red. Adrien reached over and jerked the steering wheel towards him, spinning the two around the corner just before traffic could take them out. 

The two were silent for a moment as they safely zoomed down the next road. They cautiously looked at each other and nervous laughter fell out of both of their mouths. 

"We made it." Marinette stated, not fully sure of herself. Adrien howled in praise.

"We made it!" She screamed in elation, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hands on the wheels!" Adrien yelled as the car lurched again. 

"Right-" Marinette screeched, this time white knuckling the steering wheel. 

As time passed, Marinette grew more comfortable with the controls and safely was navigating them through their city. 

"Alright, where to, Princess?" Adrien asked propping his feet up on the dash. 

The name felt funny to Marinette. Adrien had never called her that before.

"Well for starters, I'm still mad at you for causing all of this." She pushed his feet off from their perch. "But I have an inclination that the movies are going to be at the school somewhere. It's where we started so he must have hid them there."

"So should we head to the school?" Marinette looked over at her friend and she noticed how smug he looked sitting next to her right now, his hair blowing in the wind. He almost looked like Chat with his overgrown locks and smirks. And then Marinette began to imagine her friend underneath a black mask. 

Adrien looked over to notice how deeply Marinette was looking him over and then, for a moment, a flicker of something appeared. Anger? Shock? Adrien couldn't tell. Then Marinette's eyes lit up.

"Y _ou're Chat Noir, aren't you?_ " But before Adrien had time to register what his friend had said, he noticed the bridge the car was heading straight for.

"Marinette look out!"

Everything that happened next flew by in a flash both figuratively and literally. There was a green light, Marinette felt something eject her out of the seat, and then she felt the sensation of flying and heard the crunching of metal as the corvette rammed into the bridge. Something was wrapped tightly around her waist and she looked behind her to see two green eyes looking back at her as they dangled from a metal rod, perched between two buildings. 

Usually in a situation like this, one might feel thankful that their life had been saved from a pile of burning metal not even ten meters from their feet. But in this instant, Marinette saw one thing and one thing only; She saw red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song List:
> 
> Faith by George Michael  
> Manic Monday by The Bangles  
> You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins  
> Got My Mind Set On You by George Harrison  
> Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springstein  
> Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac  
> Thriller by Michael Jackson  
> Africa by Toto


	4. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a slight scene of self-harm and suicide.
> 
> This is the chapter where Heathers comes into play so fair warning to all of you readers from here on out. The song this scene is based on is "Meant to Be Yours" from Heathers the Musical and I highly recommend listening to the song when it gets to the scene. As before, songs used in the chapter are listed at the end. 
> 
> Want a taste of the fashion inspo I used? Check the link below, I have my fashion board there.  
> http://adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com/post/172616851276/meant-to-be-yours-fashion-spread-read-the-fic

While dangling above the city, held in the one person's arms she didn't want to be around, Marinette felt like screaming. How could he do this to her? Finally the events of the entire day made sense. Adrien's behavior was out of jealousy because he's  _Chat Noir_ and somehow he'd figured out she was  _Ladybug_. How could this day get any better? Marinette started thinking about how he could have possibly found out her secret and then it smacked her like a wave of bricks.  _Marinette had all but told him when she mentioned Luka._  

 _IDIOT_ , Marinette was screaming at herself. How could she be so stupid? She shouldn't have told Chat anything and this current situation wouldn't be a problem.

Marinette began to squirm in Chat's arms again, "Let me down, you- You- You jerk!"

Chat let the both of them down and walked towards Marinette whom had begun to let tears roll down her face.

"How  _dare_ you meddle in my civilian life. I don't give a damn  _who_ you are, Adrien Agreste. You had  _no_ right to act like you did. You also had  _no_ right to know my secret." As Chat drew near, Marinette began to pound on his chest, trying to let her anger flow through her fists and Chat did not stop her. He took the beating knowing that Marinette needed to blow some steam off. "I don't care if you think you're  _owed_ something or I don't know, but my love life is none of your business nor are you allowed to meddle with it. You are a disgusting lowlife and I will never forgive you for betraying me so boldly like that."

Even Marinette knew most of her words were lies as she said them, but she couldn't help it. She was pissed. Why did Chat- Er. Adrien think he had any say in who she liked anyways? He hadn't ever made any attempt for her before Luka, so why now? Marinette knew that Adrien probably didn't even like her true self, but was just being possessive over the Ladybug half which pissed her off even more. She stopped hitting the boy in front of her who still stood silent, watching. With a step backward she began to rub away the hot streams she had let loose. 

The music began again. 

" _She'll only come out at night-_ "

"I  _am not_ Ladybug. I am Marinette. And you need to get that through your head. You can't-"

" _Watching and waiting-_ "

Chat took a step forward catching Marinette off guard. "And you,  _Princess_ , need to get it through  _your_ head that you  _are_ Ladybug. I've wondered ever since I met Ladybug why it was that she always seemed so ashamed of her true identity and now that I know it's you I'm even more confused. You give Ladybug her light, Marinette. Without you, Ladybug is just a name. And just because you wear her name doesn't mean you automatically live up to her expectations. Your Ladybug is great because you are unapologetically yourself which is brave, smart, loyal, and real. So you can give me the talk about how you don't think you deserve any praise as Marinette, but let's be blunt about it. You and I both know you're just scared to admit to who you really are. I know I messed up, Marinette. I acted out of line and I've been fighting with my own guilt all day long. I'm sorry. I can't change what has already happened. But I don't want to lose one of my best friends over this. So please, you can hate me forever but at least let me help you get through tonight, because this akuma isn't just going to let us walk away."

" _Watch out boy she'll chew you up-_ "

The two stood silently, stewing. They were both mad for many reasons, but they both realized they were in the wrong at some capacity. Turning on her heel, Marinette began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Marinette?" Chat asked softly.

"Home." Marinette's reply was short. 

Chat watched her walking away and felt his stomach turn with knots. Was this the end for him and Marinette?

" _She'll only come out at night-_ "

When Marinette had made it across the street she turned around to notice Chat wasn't following. Flinging her arms out in annoyance, she yelled over to him, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Chat smiled and bounded over to her side. 

"I haven't forgiven you yet, but we still have a job to do."

That wasn't necessarily what Chat wanted to hear but he could work with it for now. 

* * *

 

While the couple made their way back, Adrien transformed back, trying to save Plagg from any unneeded exhaustion. 

"Marinette, you need to see this," Adrien said venturing to stop at one of the kiosks lining the streets. He picked up a magazine that had both Luka and Marinette's face plastered over it. The headline was grimm.

FAMED HEART THROB LUKA COUFFAINE IS LEFT HEARTBROKEN BY THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS AS SHE LEAVES EXCLUSIVE CLUB WITH ANOTHER MAN. 

"This is not good," Marinette said, flipping to the inside story. 

"How did this even get printed this fast?" Adrien questioned.

"I told you, it's like we're in a movie. Time doesn't exist normally. Which also means that I'm guessing we're right at the part where Luka swears revenge on- Oh no." Marinette stopped. 

"I don't like that. Why did you say that?" Adrien stopped because he heard it now. 

Music was coming from nowhere again as a sign lit above them like a beacon.  _Scene 10_. 

" _Sweet dreams are made of these-_ "

"That doesn't sound good," Adrien said. Marinette shook her head in agreement. "Maybe we should get moving again."

As the two walked, something was itching at Marinette. So far all the things they'd been experiencing were out of movies like she'd said. But not just any movies. The movies that Luka had given her. 

Marinette began mentally ticking off each movie that they'd already gone through. There were only two left. And Marinette had a feeling she knew what was meant to happen next. 

Turning to Adrien she grabbed his hand. "We need to hurry, I know what's going to happen next and we need to be ready." She began to run with him in the direction of her bakery, hoping that they weren't too late. 

* * *

 

"Okay explain to me again, what this is," Adrien asked with concern looking at the noose Marinette was having him hold. 

"There were only two of those movies we haven't experienced yet and unfortunately for us, one of them is kinda terrifying. In the movie, the main character Veronica basically rejects J.D., the guy's, insanity and he is bent on getting revenge on the rest of the school because he blames them for breaking him and Veronica up, not realizing it's his own actions that pushed them apart. And I think, by the subtle hint we were given from the magazine, Luka is going to be pissed. Right before J.D. blows up the school, he visits Veronica to try and sway her to join him. But she pretends to be dead so that she has the upper hand later on."

"So...Are we going to attack him here?"

"No! We have to let this play out. I think we need to get to the end of the movie before we'll be able to stop him. We haven't been able to skip any scenes yet, so we just have to play this through. Now let's get ready, he's going to be here soon-" 

Before Marinette could finish her thought, the bright  _Scene 11_ popped up, over the duo, confirming that they were on the right path. And along with it, the music began, meaning it was go time. 

"Quick, hide under my bed," Marinette shoved Adrien towards her stairs. 

Below, they both heard someone kick open the front door. Marinette ran to her bedroom door to peak out only to make eye contact with Luka across the room. This time, his previous form had been replaced with a snowy white complexion and hair that danced like blue fire. He still wore his jacket Marinette had made but underneath was a completely black suit. His eyes were no longer the ones Marinette loved so much but were instead bright blue burning sockets of rage. He gestured towards her. "All is  _forgiven_ , baby. Come on and get dressed, you're my date for the dance tonight."

Slamming her door shut and locking it tight, Marinette began to work her plan.

Downstairs Luka, took his time making his way to the stairs. "You chucked me out, like I was trash, for that you should be dead, but, but, but. Then it hit my like a flash, what if high school went away instead?"

Luka began to take the stairs two at a time. "Instead those assholes are the key. They're keeping you away from me. Adrien made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!"

Marinette could hear Luka drawing near the door outside and began to hang the bedsheet ropes she'd made. "Please work..." She said under her breath. 

"You left me and I fell apart, then I found you changed my heart and set loosed all that truthful shit inside!" Luka called as he slid down against the door, hoping Marinette was going to let him in on her own. He didn't want this to turn uglier than it already had. He pounded on the door to remind Marinette that he was there. "And so I built a bomb, tonight our school is Vietnam, Let's guarantee they never see their senior prom!" 

Marinette gulped hearing that, tonight was going to be messy if they didn't do everything perfectly right. 

Outside her door, Luka began to softly cry as the pain from inside raged on. He remembered how Adrien had all but ruined his chances with Marinette. He'd embarrassed Luka in front of  _everyone_ at school. "Marinette I know you're in there. I made this world for you, don't you see? Adrien tried to take away our happiness, but here we can always be happy. I know you're scared of me, but Adrien did that to us! Let me in and we can be together again. I was meant to be yours, we were meant to be one. Don't give up on me now! Finish what we've begun."

Marinette felt a twinge of sadness for her akumatized friend. She knew he couldn't control the emotions bubbling inside him, but she wanted him to know she cared. 

"Luka, I knew about your past. It doesn't scare me. Please don't do this. We can still walk away from this together. We don't have to hurt people." 

Upstairs, Adrien felt a twinge of guiltiness again. His emotions had gotten out of hand earlier and he'd caused two friends to be hurt over it. He had to make this right. 

"I was meant to be yours. We we're meant to be one. I  _can't_ take it alone. Finish, what we've begun!" Luka began to stand up again, heating up. "You were meant to be mine, I am all that you need.  _You_ carved  _open_ my heart. You can't just leave me to bleed."

Luka waited. Silence. "Marinette! Open- Open the door please." He jiggled the handled. "Marinette, open the door, please. Can we not fight anymore? Mari, sure you're scared, I've been there, I can set you free. Marinette please don't make me come in there."

Silence. Luka began to pound on the door. "I'm gonna count to THREE."

"One. Two- Fuck it." Luka reared back and kicked the door in, hinges flying off.

"Oh my god." Luka stumbled forward, unable to process what he was looking at. The light of his life was dangling in the air, motionless, from a rope made of bedsheets. His voice broke. "No..."

"Marinette, please. Don't. Leave me alone." Luka was choking back sobs. "You were all I could trust. I can't do this alone."

Luka toppled over with heart-wrenching sobs. After a moment he used a hand to push himself back onto his feet, still unstable. "Still I will if I must!" His voice was broken, but determined. He knew that he must finish what he had started. 

Luka bolted out of the room, leaving behind his final goodbye.

After a minute, Adrien slid out from under the bed to see the same scene Luka had been staring at. "Marinette?"

Even though they had planned this together, Adrien's stomach felt sick at the sight he was watching.  _No._  

The girl silently reached up and pulled herself out of the contraption, unharmed. Adrien let out a sigh of relief. He made his way down the stairs, intending to give a hug to the girl he loved. But as she turned to face him, Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Marinette's eyes were red with tears and a part of her looked broken. And then Adrien realized, the pain that Adrien caused Luka had now hurt Marinette.

"Mari... I'm so sorry-" He held a hand out a hand. " I never intended for anyone to get hurt-"

"It's fine," Marinette started to brush off her tears. "Let's just finish this already. Once and for all."

* * *

 

_Scene 12._

" _I-I just died in your arms tonight-_ "

Marinette and Adrien rolled up to their school, riding on a bike that Marinette's family hadn't touched in years. Adrien had insisted on Marinette taking handle bars so she had a fairly easy ride, but she could hear her partner from behind huffing from exhaustion of the long trek they'd made. Once they arrived, it seemed that everyone was already inside the dance. As soon as the duo touched the concrete, the lights that had appeared so many times before blinded both of them for a moment before revealing their new outfits. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Adrien called. 

Marinette turned around to see the boy wearing a bright banana yellow suit jacket. Marinette couldn't hold back her snort. "You look good."

Adrien shook his head then glanced at Marinette and took in her flowing pink dress. "You- You look great. Like seriously."

Marinette blushed. "Well, now that we're dressed, let's go."

* * *

 

_Scene 13_

" _Oo, Baby do you know what that's worth? Oo, Heaven is a place on Earth-"_

The two walked into the gymnasium where the music was blaring from. All of their friends and classmates were dressed for the part, looking every part glorious as the 80s would allow. 

"Keep on your toes, who knows what to expect." Marinette said surveying the room. There were balloons and confetti everywhere. 

The duo made their way to the punch bowl. Adrien grabbed two of the glasses. "For you, M'Lady."

"Thanks, Chaton," Marinette called. They both took in the moment, realizing it was the first time either of them had said that to each other out of costume. 

The current song ended and the DJ put on a slower medley.

" _I never meant to cause you any pain, I only wanted to one time to see you laughing-_ "

"Marinette," Adrien's voice had gained a nervous tone that the girl had never heard before. I know- I know you're mad and that we're here to do a job. And I'll respect your answer either way. But would you dance with me? Just once?"

Marinette from a few months ago would have cried at the thought of Adrien Agreste asking Marinette to dance- And being nervous about it. It sounded like a dream. 

"Adrien..." Marinette began. She wasn't even sure herself how she wanted to answer. 

" _Baby, I could never steal you from another, It's such a shame our friendship had to end-_ "

"No, it's okay. I understand. Like I said, I respect your answer." Adrien seemed to pull back into himself, once again turning away from his friend to look over the room. 

Marinette felt a twinge of sadness for the boy. They'd been through so much together. And even though she'd claimed time and time again that she didn't have feelings for Chat, she knew that wasn't completely the truth. They shared a bond that was indescribable. She owed a lot to her partner. And it just so happened to turn out that her partner was also the boy that she loved. It was almost perfect. If only he'd come sooner. Maybe things could have been different. 

" _Purple rain, purple rain, I only wanted to see you, Underneath the purple rain-_ "

Marinette slid her hand into Adrien's and the shock of it turned Adrien around. He looked down at his friend and partner whom he really did love to no end. She looked absolutely radiant under the lights.

"Just one dance. Then we need to finish this." Marinette led the boy to the dance floor and put both her hands on his chest, laying her head against him. Adrien wrapped his own arms around her waist, resting his own head on top of hers. The two began to sway with the music, feeling each other's heart beat as they began to synchronize in time. 

" _Purple rain, purple rain, If you know what I'm singing about up here, C'mon, raise your hand-_ "

Time seemed to stop for a moment and the couple's problems melted away. For once, instead of having to be the saviors of Paris, they were just two kids dealing with heartache the same way any other high school kid had to deal with it. They were stars, but they were meant to collide. It was just a matter of when and how.

"Whatever happens tonight, Marinette," Adrien sounded as if he was in another world. "Just know you've been one of the most important people in my life. As Chat, but most of all as Adrien. Your friendship really has meant the world of a difference to me. So thank you." 

Marinette moved her head to look up at her friend, and found his eyes had become glassy.

"What are you thinking about?" Marinette asked as she rested a hand against his cheek, wiping away one of the tears that had escaped from their prison. 

Adrien reached his own hand up to hold Marinette's against his face. "This akuma is weird. For some reason, you and I weren't affected right away. Everyone else- They all bought into it. So why not us? I don't think we've seen anything yet. I have a feeling there's going to be a big fight. Bigger than usual. And if it comes down to it, one of us might get hurt. That's how most movies end right? Well-"

"Stop." Marinette pushed Adrien back so that he could see her fully. "I don't even want to hear the rest of what you're going to say. You're being dramatic and I don't want to hear anything about sacrifices or heroic gestures- We are team and you are not going to leave me behind. We're gonna get through this just like any other-"

The speakers at the front of the stage popped causing the duo to jump apart and look around. He was here. 

* * *

_Scene 14_

" _Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods-_ "

"Do you see him yet?" Marinette yelled over the loud music. 

"Negative, Ghost Rider," Adrien called. 

"You know, Mari, I've been thinking," Adrien began again.

" _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night-_ "

"Maybe you should give that a rest for now, Adrien, I don't want to hear you talk about-"

"No, really, listen. So far, throughout this entire experience. The akuma hasn't attacked us. Not outright. That's never happened before. We haven't even transformed really. So why are they keeping us around for so long?" Marinette didn't say anything, listening now. "And not only that, this entire thing has been about movies, right? Well, the action so far has only happened because we made it happen. Sure there were things to help us along. But really we chose most of this. So why hasn't the akuma tried to intervene?"

" _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, Out where the lightning splits the sea, I could swear there is someone, somewhere, Watching me-_ "

"I'm not saying I don't agree, but, what would any of that even mean? Why is this akuma different?" Marinette asked, watching as the lights began to dance in a different pattern than before. 

"Well, what if we haven't met the akuma yet? What if we're still playing his game? But we haven't realized it yet. I mean, movies! This has always been about movies and action. But why? No one should be watching- Right? But- Someone  _has_ to watch the movie. That's what they're literally made for."

"I mean, yeah," Marinette called.

"No really, think about it, Mari. Why make a movie if you're not gonna watch it?"

Marinette took that in. He had a point. What _was_ the motive? She began to search the room. For the first time, Marinette began to notice little pods plastered to the walls. 

"Adrien, I think he's been watching us this entire time."

"So you noticed them too?" Adrien called over his shoulder. 

A scream from the front of the room turned the couple to find Luka and a group of men stalking forward. 

The song shifted again, this time to play something more funky. 

" _I get up! And nothing gets me down-_ "

"Adrien if you're right, what do you think would happen if we just, stopped. Like, ignored everything. They haven't hurt us yet, so why would they start now?" She turned to face her partner.

" _Go ahead and jump!_ "

"I don't know, what if we're wrong?" Marinette shrugged.

"We won't know until we try. Do you trust me?"

Adrien looked Marinette deep in her eyes. "With my life."

"Then follow me."

The two started to run in the opposite direction of the mob that had found them in the crowd. They found their way to the bleachers and sat down. They watched as Luka and his group looked confused. They looked at one another, unsure of what to do. An explosion rocked the stage, making the rest of the crowd run, screaming. 

"Don't move," Marinette called to Adrien as she felt his flinch during the bomb. 

Everything felt very real, but the two had been correct. The mob wasn't advancing toward them. A few minutes passed. A few more explosions went off, but no one moved. 

"What do we do now?" Adrien asked, growing bored.

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever we're doing, it's working. I think."

Even Luka and his group had sat down now, waiting. 

A bright red  _Scene 15_ popped up, almost as if to urge the group to do something. 

Just as Marinette was contemplating dozing off for a nap, the double doors from the gymnasium burst open. Everyone turned to look. 

" _Cut. Cut!_ What are you  _doing_ ," Scathed a voice from the dark. As the body drew near, Marinette recognized it as Luka, but the version that had come to her at her house just mere moments before. 

"Luka?" Marinette questioned, noting that there was still another Luka on the ground as well. 

"Oh great, there's more than one now," Adrien groaned to himself.

Marinette ignored the comment and started connecting the pieces. "Your performance was pretty good earlier. I'd even say great."

The new Luka smirked. "It'll win me an award no doubt. But unless you two give me something to work with, my project is dunzo. How is sitting here like this exciting? Newsflash, it isn't!"

"Sorry, but," Marinette feigned a yawn. "I'm pretty tuckered out."

"Yeah, me too," Adrien picked up on the ruse. 

"It's not in your contracts to sleep on the job. Get up.  _Now._ " Luka took a step forward. 

"No, I simply can't work with him, Luka. He's a pig brained idiot and he doesn't respect my creative vision," Marinette began passionately.

At first Adrien looked taken aback by her statement, then shortly after, joined in on the fun. "Well, you're not walk in the park either, Princess. Everything has to be your way or the highway."

"Oh really?" The girl screeched.

The two began to bicker back and forth and Luka screeched in frustration. He turned away from them to begin asking the Luka on the floor why he wasn't doing anything. 

Marinette began to search his form for the akumatized object. But she couldn't figure out where the DVDs could be. Unless. 

Luka had begun to walk towards the DJ Booth and Marinette could hear him yelling at the man to put a song on. Turning around, Marinette had yet another realization. "I don't think the akuma's in the DVDs. I think it's the jacket. He hasn't taken it off  _once._ "

"Okay, I believe you, but how can we get him _to_ take it off then? I don't think he'll let us get close, and we definitely can't transform in public like this. Plus I don't think he's the kind of guy that's just going to hand it over easily."

Marinette starting searching the room for any ideas. Following Luka, she watched him still arguing with the DJ and then searched the empty dance floor.  _What if..._

Marinette spun around so quick that Adrien jumped back. "I have an idea!"

* * *

 

"I am The Director! If I tell you to play a song, you play a song! This movie is  _my_ vision not yours! Do you know who I am-"

"Hey!" Marinette called as she stood up from the bleachers. She sauntered down the steps, making her way to the blue man, waving her hips as she walked.

"Luka," Marinette's voice dropped.

"I am  _not_ Luka. I am The Director, and you will call me such while we're off camera."

Marinette internally rolled her eyes. "Sure. Listen, I can't work with him," She jerked a finger towards Adrien who was primping his hair. 

"But, that's no reason we still can't have the big finish for this movie. I have a vision you see, one that will win you the Oscar," Marinette waved her hands in awe. "Every great movie needs a musical number and dance, right? Well, let's do it. Be my partner." Marinette held her hand out. 

The Director looked between her and the DJ and sighed. "Fine, it's not the finale I was hoping for, but I'll settle. Play the song." He said sternly to the DJ. 

Marinette and Luka made their way to the center of the dance floor as the music began.

" _Now, I've had the time of my life-_ "

"Wait!  We can't do the dance with you looking like,  _this_. You need to lose the jacket. It ruins the whole look." Marinette pranced over to him and began to take if off him, but one blue hand shot up to grab hers. 

Adrien sat up from across the room as well, worried that this was the ending they hadn't seen coming. 

"What do you think you're doing?" The Director scathed. 

"I was just trying to make your vision come through. But if you don't trust my judgement, fine." Marinette pulled her hands back. "But it's your Oscar you're risking with this awkward look. I mean, I would never go for a guy wearing... Well, whatever this is." She gestured to all of him.

The Director huffed. He knew she was right. "Fine, but no funny business."

He threw the jacket away from him as the music continued. 

" _You saw the writing on the wall-_ "

Marinette began to move her hip to the music and shifting her shoulders, twirling in time to the music. 

" _So I tell you something-_ "

"Ready?" Marinette called. 

The Director nodded, mimicking her motions.

" _Because, I've had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before, and I swear this is true, and I owe it all to you-_ "

Marinette ran towards the man and jumped, holding her pose as best she could while Luka vaulted her into the air. The two held the iconic from the final movie Marinette anticipated would show up tonight. While Marinette had the Director distracted and both hands occupied, Adrien dipped under the bleachers to change into Chat, giving him enough time to lunge across the gymnasium toward the coat.

" _Now I never felt this way before-_ "

The Director saw the black flash out of the corner of his eye as he threw Marinette down. "NO!"

Lunging forward, The Director could only watch as Chat used cataclysm on the coat. 

"How could you do that?" The Director screamed. "Do you know what you've done?" 

"I think, he just saved your movie," Ladybug giggled, emerging from near the DJ Booth.

"When did you two get here?" The Director scathed. "Where's my leading lady?"

"You should never trust a pretty face in a dress. They know their worth, which is the most dangerous thing a girl could do. Even I know that. Right, Bugaboo?"

"Right, Kitty." Marinette winked as she pulled her yo-yo out to capture the akuma that was now trying to fly away. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!"

After the butterfly was caught, a white light washed over the room and began to turn back time, changing it to the original states. 

Soon enough, life was back to how it was meant to be. Luka sat on the ground rubbing his head, "Ugh, where am I?"

Ladybug picked up the coat that lay on the floor and walked over to him. "I think this is yours."

"Ladybug," Luka looked up and took the coat she had extended towards him. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Ladybug looked at Chat, giving him a look letting him know he was still in trouble. But miraculously, both of their jewelry pieces began to beep in warning. 

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go-"

"Oh no, you don't." Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm and they both ran out from the gym and ducked into an empty classroom. Within seconds, they both transformed back.

Adrien wanted to celebrate narrowly escaping death yet again, but now looking at Marinette and her crossed arms, Adrien wondered if death would have been the safer option. Marinette raised an eyebrow as if to tell Adrien to speak. Yep. Death would have been better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maneater by Daryl Hall and John Oates  
> Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics  
> (I Just) Died In Your Arms by Cutting Crew  
> Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle  
> Purple Rain by Prince  
> Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler  
> Jump by Van Halen  
> (I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes


	5. Chapter 5

"So..." Adrien began, running a hand through his hair. "I guess, the Chats out of the bag."

A lopsided grin folded over the boy's face, but Marinette remained stoic, giving the boy a glare that would make even the proudest man shudder under.

"Look. I'm really sorry, Marinette. I- I took things too far. And I don't know if I can ever make it up to you-

  
"I'm gonna stop you right there. It shouldn't even be me you're apologizing to. You embarrassed Luka in front of the  _whole_ school. You didn't even know the full story either. That boy Luka beat up? He was harassing Juleka and Rose at the park and took things too far. Luka arrived just in time to stop anything serious from happening and the girls were lucky that he did."

Adrien ducked his head, guilt bubbling up. "What can I do to make this up to you?"

Marinette shook her head in frustration. "I don't even know, Adrien. You can't take back what you said. I think... For now at least. It would be best if you didn't talk to me outside of work. I need to process this all."

Adrien nodded solemnly. "If that's what you think would be best."

And with that, Adrien turned to the door, looking over his shoulder one last time to catch a glimpse of Marinette as she stared at her hands, face unreadable.

* * *

 

After Adrien left, Marinette lingered in the room, holding back a wet heat behind her eyes. Somehow she felt she'd made the wrong choice, yet she didn't know what the right choice was. 

The girl sat lost in thought, only broken by her reverie when a light rapping came from the classroom door. She was met with ocean blue eyes that threatened to drown her if she dove too deep.

"Luka," Marinette breathed as the lanky boy entered the room. Lunging to meet him halfway, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry."

The duo stood in contentment, intertwined for what seemed like an eternity.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Adrien, told me."

"Luka, I'm so sorry-" 

Marinette looked up to be met with a soft smile. 

"You don't have to apologize for anything, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have run off like I did."

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. He had no right-"

Luka put a hand to the flustered girl's cheek, cutting her words short. "Hey, don't worry about it. He already apologized to me. I should have come clean in the first place. I don't want to lie to you, especially about my past. So if you have any questions I'm an open book."

Marinette smiled. "I only have one. Are we still on for your movie marathon at the theatre?"

* * *

The week rolled by with long looks from a blonde boy wishing for reconciliation with his friend. Marinette had taken note of Adrien's glances but stood strong in her decision to keep things professional. The class couldn't help but also notice the newly formed wall between the pair of friends, yet when confronted on the issue, neither would talk about what had happened. 

Marinette found herself moving on slowly, cleaning out her posters of her former crush one by one. The night of her make up date with Luka, Marinette found herself looking over the last pictures of Adrien she had to her name. Somehow closing the chapter for good felt like a betrayal to herself, and yet she knew she needed to do it. It had even seemed like Adrien had moved on himself, sparing his long looks and sighs, working hard as Chat, even it seemed like he'd taken an interest in other girls for the first time in years. Marinette was sure this was the best thing for the both of them.

Yet her hand clung to the final picture of her beautiful friend. Sighing, she put it on her desk, running downstairs to open the door. Luka was waiting with a bouquet of lilies, grin wider than the Thames. "I'm looking for Her Majesty the Queen. Do you know where I may find her."

Marinette glanced behind her. "You know, I think she just stepped out unfortunately."

"That really is unfortunate. Maybe you should take them instead." 

Their banter was refreshing as they fell back into the routine they'd had going before any of the akuma business. It was nice to feel normal for once in her life. Marinette had forgotten what it even tasted like. 

As the evening unfolded, the duo made their way to the theater shuffling into their seats. 

The two had been discussing the movie they'd come to see, deciding if it was going to be able to make their top 5 list. "Well I've heard that this is the best romantic flick of the entire decade." Luka persuaded.

With a shake of her dark locks, Marinette turned in her seat to face her friend. "No way, it can't possibly beat Say Anything. Can't Buy Me Love sounds like a cliche waiting to happen. I bet it doesn't even make my top 10."

The two continued like this until the previews began. Turning their attention back to the screen, Marinette began to think back on their conversation and about a stupid blonde boy. Apparently after Adrien had left her in the classroom, he'd found Luka and explained everything. What everything meant, Marinette wasn't sure. But whatever apology he'd given Luka, the two seemed to be friends once again. It seemed Marinette was the only person to still hold a grudge over his head. 

"Hey Luka, what did he even say to you?" Marinette asked.

The boy thought for a minute, musing over how much he should share, but when he turned to give an answer the lights dimmed and the movie began. It seemed the universe didn't want Marinette to know. 

The two sat through their moving, musing over the story. When the movie's protagonist found himself ostracized by his peers and the girl he loved at a party. Luka leaned in to whisper in Marinette's ear. "He said he never understood how people in the movies could go so crazy. But then he also said he'd never been in love before. He didn't realize how insane love can really make you feel. And I can't blame him. You're amazing Marinette. It's no surprise he fell for you." 

Butterflies filled the girl's stomach at the thought, but Marinette also felt her stubborn side kick in, determined to not give in to her old desires about her ex-crush. With a pout, she took Luka's hand in her own as if to prove to herself that she had made her choice and that nothing was going to stop her. 

As the movie continued, Luka seemed to drift off in thought, glancing at his date every so often with a quizzical look. The movie began drawing near it's end, prompting Luka to lean over once again. "You know, he really does care for you. A lot. And I know you care for him too. You can lie to yourself all you want, Ma-Ma-Marinette, but I see right through you. I know you're hurt, but so is he. It's taking a lot for me to say this, so please don't ask me to do it twice. But I think you should give him a second chance."

Marinette turned her full attention on those deep blue eyes that were pleading with her to listen. "Go to him."

Something in Marinette finally snapped. She knew she still liked Adrien. Luka knew it. Alya knew it. Probably all of Paris knew it. It was time to stop lying to herself and accept that she really did love Adrien and accept the fact that he loved her back. She couldn't run anymore. With a parting nod, Marinette jumped out of her seat, mirroring the movie they were watching a little too well. 

She felt her feet dash across the floor, propelling her out the doors into the Parisian evening. Marinette knew exactly where Adrien was meant to be at that moment thanks to her suggestion of switching off on patrol nights.

"Chat! Chat I know you're out here. Chat!" Marinette called as she found her way to the base of the Eiffel Tower, and sure enough within seconds, she heard a thud as something landed behind her. 

Chat stood tall, illuminated in the night by the twinkling lights of their tower. He looked over her with hard eyes. "What can I do for you Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

The formal tone hurt Marinette's heart. Sure she'd ask for formalities, but she could tell it was killing him just as much as it was her. 

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. I'm not some great super hero or wonderful model or perfect person in any way. I'm clumsy and emotional and I make a lot of mistakes. But sometimes it takes time for me to realize or even admit to myself that I'm in the wrong. And this week I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have been so careless with my identity, but I also shouldn't have expected you to know how to react to it either. If I were in your shoes, I don't know what I would have done. But I do know that when I make mistakes, I want to be forgiven for them. And an even bigger mistake I made this week was lying to myself. I tried telling myself that no one like you could ever love me and I wouldn't let you either. But Adrien I have been in love with you since you first gave me a second chance on the steps in the rain all those years ago. I know it's unfair of me to ask for one again, but will you give me another chance?"

Chat didn't say anything, staring deeply with his emerald green orbs. Closing the space between them, he detransformed so that it was only him and her, breathing in each other's air.

A smile began to tug at his lips, as he raised a hand to her cheek, gently stroking her with his thumb. "I'd give you all of my nine lives if it meant getting to spend even just one more day at your side."

And with that he closed the distance, crashing his lips onto hers. He snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer and she felt herself become stardust intertwining with him. 

Adrien pulled back for a moment, both of them panting for air. "I guess we really did get that big movie finish."

Marinette looked up to make sure no neon sign floated anywhere nearby, relief flooding her veins. She smirked up at him, "Well here's to hoping we at least get a sequel."

 


End file.
